


The Quarrel

by Ardwynna



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardwynna/pseuds/Ardwynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seph and Zack argue about who gets the top. In verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII is the property of Square-Enix. No profit is sought from this work.

**Caution:** Contains high levels of crack.

**The Quarrel**

**Scene:** The Barracks, late one night.  
**Event:** A SOLDIER bedroom fight  
Between the spiky-headed Zack  
And the General, dressed in black.

Sephy quickly locked the door  
And threw his Second on the floor.  
In a jiffy Zack was nude  
And striking poses wild and lewd.

Sephy pinned him to the mat  
And planned to enter him like that.  
He shucked his pants and thanked his luck  
That he had someone cute to fuck.

Tonight was different, though, to Zack  
Who hated lying on his back.  
The same with being on his side,  
And any pose that Seph could ride.

You see, Seph was just too content  
To pound away till he was spent  
Without a thought to touch or tease,  
Or any extra thing to please.

So just as Seph prepared to thrust,  
And nail Zack's ass with mighty lust,  
Zack sat up and shouted, "Stop!  
This time, Seph, I want the top!"

Seph froze, halting in mid-grind  
And said, "Zack, have you lost your mind?  
I'm taller so it's plain to see  
The only seme here is me."

"Seph, I'm young but I'm no fool,  
You can't catch me with that old rule.  
If you want to fuck me flat,  
You'll need a better line than that."

Sephy frowned and took a stand.  
He meant to keep the upper hand.  
"I'm the General here," he said.  
"So I'm the leading man in bed."

Zack was clearly not impressed.  
He actually started getting dressed.  
"So you've got some rank to pull.  
That's still an utter load of bull."

He snorted once and grabbed his pants,  
Ignoring Sephy's fighting stance.  
"It's shameful that you'd pull your rank  
Then treat me like a two-gil skank."

"Rank is not the point," Seph said,  
"I'll tell you why I top in bed.  
I'm the best at what I do.  
It's big and I can use it too."

Zack threw his hands up to the sky  
And mouthed one word at Heaven – Why?  
"Seph, it's not your sword," he said,  
"It's about your moves in bed."

That was sure to make Seph mad,  
You don't tell him his skills are bad,  
But Zack had never been the kind  
To hold back what was on his mind.

"Sure, your skills impress the suits  
And all the starry-eyed recruits  
But in the bed, I'm sad to say,  
Sephy, you're a lousy lay."

"Zack, that is one boldfaced lie  
And I have proof to tell you why:  
Every night you're on my floor,  
Begging loud and hard for more."

"That's just because you drag me here  
And don't wear any underwear."  
Zack pounced upon the chance to vent  
And gathered more steam as he went.

"I keep hoping you'll improve  
And use your tongue or some new move,  
But all you do is ream my ass.  
Your fucking lacks both style and class.

"It's like you don't know what to do.  
Who the hell taught you to screw?  
I'm not just some warm, wet hole  
For you to stick your pleasure pole."

Seph made a face and clutched his head,  
And staggered over to his bed.  
"Alright, Zack, I'll play your games,  
But please don't use those stupid names."

Zack sighed and moved to take a seat  
Near the Silver General's feet.  
He ventured next to say some more,  
A little calmer than before.

"Foreplay's not a made up word  
It's not unmanly or absurd.  
Sometimes I want a little more.  
I'm your lover, not your whore."

"Zack," Seph said, "I didn't know.  
Angeal said you were a ho.  
I didn't think that you'd want more  
Than random fucking on the floor."

He sat back and looked contrite.  
"Zack, I'll try to make this right.  
Why don't you tell me what to do?  
I swear I'll make it good for you."

Zack gave Seph a little smile  
Full of cheer and free of guile.  
"There are some things that we could do  
To make things better for you too."

For hours they shared their tricks and tips  
About massage and leather whips,  
Where to touch and what felt right  
And what size condom was too tight.

All the while Seph's interest grew  
(His penis did some growing too).  
When Zack began to demonstrate,  
Seph realized he could not wait.

"Zack," he cried, "I want you now!"  
"Fine by me," said Zack, "But how?"  
His smirk made Seph concede. "All right.  
You can have the top tonight."

"Sure thing, Sir, if you insist."  
He pounced and Seph did not resist.  
Then Zack, with his trademark smile,  
Rode that bitch Gongagan style.

The next day Seph could not complain;  
He liked that kind of lingering pain.  
He kissed Zack's nipple just to tease.  
"Top me anytime you please."

Despite their kinky bedroom game,  
Outwardly, things are the same.  
Zack may be the king in bed  
But Sephy still gives better head.


End file.
